


Day 28 -- Literary

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Blanket Forts 2006 [28]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-29
Updated: 2009-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"you can't expect me to keep your muggle playwrights straight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 28 -- Literary

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: http://community.livejournal.com/blanketforts/118349.html

"Hamlet," Sirius said, plopping down on the edge of Remus' bed, and Remus tucked his toes under Sirius' side to warm them.

"No, but I can see how that play would appeal to your overdeveloped sense of drama." Remus ducked, avoiding the sock Sirius threw at his head.

"You can't expect me to keep your Muggle playwrights straight."

"If you were taking Muggle Studies, you'd have to," Remus said, shoving Sirius' shoulder so the other boy rolled to the foot of the four-poster.

"If I was taking Muggle Studies, I'd Avada Kadavra myself," Sirius said, snagging one of Remus' feet and tickling his toes until Remus kicked him in the head. Remus' book was a casualty of war, however, and landed on the floor, spine up.

They wrestled for a bit, eventually ending up in what James had taken to calling a puppy pile. "I actually like winter," Remus said pensively once they'd settled.

"But you're always cold," Sirius said, his breath warm on Remus' cheek. "And the nights are longer."

"It's perverse, I know."

"Oi, who're you calling 'perverse'?" Sirius asked, starting up their wrestling match again.

And it wasn't until later that Remus realized that he'd completely forgotten his earlier bad mood.


End file.
